User talk:Tom Reed
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Dimitri Rascalov page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 21:45, February 5, 2011 August 2011 I'm sorry to undo all the work you've been doing, but I removed all the scripts you added to missions. "Excessive use of copyrighted text" breaches the Fair Use laws that wikias operate under, and so we do not allow scripts to be posted. Please do not post any more scripts. In fact if you do see any scripts posted, please remove them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Tom, You should try out for patroller. You have been doing very good work on this wiki. and i read all your edits. go to this page to put your request in. Keep up the good work! Wonderwaffle 18:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree. You've been working very diligently, and you would make a good patroller. Winter Moon 01:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you can help me? Im looking for a helicopter that can carry 6(1 pilot 4 passengers 1 Gunner) on San Andreas for PlayStation 2. Can you help with a mod or cheat code? Preferably Military dark in color Fast Agile maybe Bullet proof or explosion proof if you can. Needed for gang war. Getting in and out Fast on land required. No lights if possible. Or helicopter or plane that can carry a dune buggy or small car. Before !6 February I hope you can help me. From onegoodeye .) If you want to become a patroller, go to this page. -- Ilan xd 04:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom, I'm sorry to have to say this but for the next few hours could you please stop editing, Wikia is currently experiencing problems and everytime you edit a page every category from that page is removed, you can continue to edit however if your willing to re-add the categories after you've edited the page. Tom Talk 00:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The error didn't seem to occur on your last edit, keep editing and I'll try to find out what the problem was. Tom Talk 00:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :You're now a patroller, use the rollback tool only for vandalism and stupid edits. Dan the Man 1983 21:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on making it to Patroller! Winter Moon 22:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats, well done. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tom, I put the "patroller" userbox in your user page :) -- Ilan xd 12:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sharks' Leader Hey Tom, it's Ilan xd, another patroller here. Say the Sharks' leader is the one who called to Tommy\"Leo" after "Back Alley Brawl"? I admit that they have similer voices. -- Ilan xd 10:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Administrator's dispute Hey Tom Reed, sorry to do this but I've got to ask you to weigh in on an incident. I don't know if you've followed User:Daniel sugden, but he's been edit warring on the Lester Arnold article, inserting false information that a lot of people believe to be true. However he won't discuss his edits or stop making them even after warnings, and he's been blocked on other wikis for this. As this was his fourth breach of the rules I favored blocking him indefinitely until he promised to contribute properly. User:Dan the Man 1983 preferred to lock the Lester Arnold article permanently to see if Daniel sugden would edit nicely on another article. What do you think is the best way to deal with Daniel sugden? My way, Dan's, or maybe you have a different idea entirely? Jeff (talk| ) 15:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey Tom, it's already December 24 where I'm at, I'm going to be inactive today and on December 25, but I would like to wish you and the rest of the staff an advance Merry Christmas. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Grand Theft Wiki account Hey Tom, do you by any chance, have a Grand Theft Wiki account called Gtajesus?--MrLVD 12:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Tom! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hi Tom, I have noticed that you have been inactive ever since October of last year, is everything okay? Do you plan on editing here in the near distant future? Messi1983 13:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity (2) Hi Tom. I apologize if this comes off as rude but allow me to be direct. If you're not planning to continue editing here, you'll have to give up your staff rights. GTA Wiki is only allowed a limited amount of staff and so we can't allow inactive users to keep the rights. If you don't respond in a week's worth of time to this you'll be demoted. If you decide to come back later you can ask for repromotion. Jeff (talk| ) 23:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC)